La Novena Hora
by Asurama
Summary: Rin es una chica acostumbrada a la buena suerte, hasta que un día parece caer víctima de una maldición que convierte su vida en una pesadilla, que recrudece a la medianoche. Sesshoumaru, quien dice ser un shirei que la conoce desde hace tiempo parece tener algo que ver.


─Sonaría atrevido. Mejor díselo tú.

─No, díselo tú. El templo es de tu abuelo, eres la que vive ahí.

Kagome, Sango y Enju cuchicheaban en una esquina del salón de clases, mientras observaban a la silenciosa joven pelinegra sentada en uno de los últimos asientos, cabizbaja, taciturna, aislada. Rin siempre había sido una chica risueña con mucha suerte, de esas que sacaban buenas calificaciones y caía bien a todos los maestros. Siempre encontraba en las tiendas las ropas que más le gustaban, a buen precio, nunca llegaba tarde, su uniforme azul siempre estaba pulcro, perfecto. Jamás sufría accidentes, su salud era espléndida, su familia tenía buenos empleos, bien posicionados, iban de vacaciones una vez al año y a ella le gustaba presumir las fotografías. La gente siempre los ayudaba si le surgían necesidades.

Ella era hermosa sin esfuerzo y siempre recibía elogios de los muchachos por su apariencia impecable, por lo bonita que era y por su buen comportamiento. Sus amigas eran las mejores y en el poco tiempo libre que tenían, se reunían a pasarla bien.

En definitiva, se podía decir que la fortuna les sonreía doquiera que fuera. Ella solía demostrar lo feliz que era y hablaba hasta por los codos. Pero ya no. Un mutismo y un aire gris se habían adueñado de su vida. Estudiaba en silencio, alejada de quienes había considerado sus amigas desde que las conoció. Ellas no soportaban verla en ese estado y querían hacer algo bueno por ella, pero no sabían por dónde comenzar.

La buena fortuna de Rin sufrió un repentino declive unos meses atrás. Una de las sucursales de las empresas de exportación en la que su padre trabajaba, había sido víctima de un incendio accidental pero fatal, las pérdidas habían sido enormes y la junta directiva había resuelto pedir a recursos humanos que hicieran una suerte de recorte de personal para poder equilibrar los gastos. Su padre fue uno de tantos afectados. Tras eso, su hermano mayor, que había ido de viaje de fin de semana con unos amigos, sufrió un accidente y murió. Todo lo que habían conseguido recuperar era un regalo que él le había comprado: un unicornio de amigurumi que ahora Rin llevaba a todas partes como adorno de su mochila. Luego, la mujer que empleaba a su madre en un taller de fabricación de ropas sufrió un infarto y murió. La heredera de la pequeña empresa, que era una prima, no tuvo miramientos en dejar a su madre sin empleo porque, según ella, no cumplía con sus altas expectativas. Tanto mal, hizo que vecinos y allegados comenzaran a ver con malos ojos a la familia y fueran distanciándose. Finalmente, sus padres fueron víctimas de una extraña y contagiosa enfermedad que los llevó a la muerte sin previo aviso. Como resultado, la casa en que Rin vivía le fue quitada y debió ser vendida, puesto que la joven no podía pagar por ella.

Reflejando todo aquello, sus calificaciones se habían vuelto malas, siempre llegaba cansada y ojerosa, con cara de susto. Su mirada estaba casi siempre perdida, se sobresaltaba ante cualquier ruido y el luto en ella era evidente. Sus ropas diarias eran austeras, pues había tenido que ir vendiendo sus pertenencias para no quedarse sin dinero y no siempre podía lavar su uniforme a tiempo. Se alejaba porque no quería contagiar su crónica enfermedad a nadie, incluso evitaba salir en los recreos y el almuerzo lo comía en una mesa apartada. Estaba débil y distraída en las clases de educación física, por lo que a menudo salía lastimada y exhibía todo tipo de rasguños y magulladuras. Todos empezaban a tratarla como una paria. Si no tenía con qué pagar los gastos escolares y los médicos, tendría que dejar de asistir a clases y eso entristecía a sus amigas. Incluso había rumores de que ella había empezado a ofrecerse como acompañante en los distritos comerciales para tener alguna entrada de dinero y que dormía en casas prestadas. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, un grupo de muchachas del colegio, celosas de las atenciones que los hombres le brindaban, habían decidido esparcir esos rumores y las moralistas autoridades podrían acabar por expulsar a Rin con tal de salvaguardar la reputación de la institución educativa.

Enju, que era la más atrevida de las tres amigas, sugirió que Rin estaba maldita, pero no consiguió más que reproches de las otras. Sango, a quien siempre le habían gustado las historias de fantasmas y le atraían los monstruos y hechos sobrenaturales, había concluido que algún youkai u otro espíritu podría estar persiguiéndola. Rin en cambio aceptó esas afirmaciones como verídicas. Nadie de la noche a la mañana comienza a ser empujado por las escaleras por manos invisibles, ser casi arrollado por cada coche en el camino, ver macetas caer por los balcones cerca de su cabeza, encontrarse con baches en las aceras y ser seguida por personas extrañas en la calle, al punto de tener que correr como paranoica.

Kagome, una muchacha parecida a ella por su liso cabello y hermosos ojos grandes, era de todas su mayor confidente. A ella le había revelado que desde hacía tiempo no tenía noches tranquilas: soñaba que la perseguían monstruos y oía voces que la insultaban, se burlaban y le decían cosas horribles, le hablaban de pecados que ella nunca había cometido y le decían que se lo merecía. Si hubiera estado en sus posibilidades, habría pagado la atención de un psiquiatra para que acallara aquella esquizofrenia con medicamentos, pero no contaba con ese dinero.

Ella trataba de no pegar el ojo: a las doce de la media noche, aquellas visiones y sensaciones horribles parecían recrudecer. Veía sombras y escuchaba arañazos en las paredes. A veces, sentía deseos de subirse a la terraza del colegio y dejar todo atrás. Eran sólo sus preocupadas amigas lo que la desalentaban. En el fondo las apreciaba y no quería hacerlas sufrir innecesariamente. Sin embargo, temía que tarde o temprano la maldición que le había quitado a su familia las atacara a ellas también. Sentía que debía protegerlas de sí misma. No dejaba de soñar con el día en que su crónica tos se volviera un mal que la llevara a reencontrarse finalmente con sus padres y su hermano.

Ante ese horrible pronóstico, las otras chicas habían discutido mucho y finalmente habían decidido llevar a Rin a casa de Kagome. Su familia era encargada de un templo desde hacía generaciones. Estaban seguras de que un exorcismo hecho por el sacerdote, el anciano abuelo de Kagome, podría tal vez aliviarla. Además, el anciano requería ayuda en el cuidado del templo, una miko extra no le vendría mal, así que las chicas pensaban que Rin podría trabajar y vivir allí fácilmente. Si dormía junto a Kagome, sus pesadillas se esfumarían. Incluso la muchacha se había encargado de lloriquear y rogar ante su familia hasta lograr convencerlos de permitirle llevar a la joven allí. Con respecto a la parte académica, también la habían cubierto con su plan: Inuyasha, el aplicado novio de Kagome ─aplicado porque su adinerado y exigente padre vivía presionándolo─, se encargaría de organizar una mesa de estudio para que las tres asistieran y pudiera ayudarlas a prepararse para los pesados exámenes del último año de secundaria. A pesar de ser encargado de curso y parte del comité estudiantil, la situación de Rin lo había apenado y estaba dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo. También se había propuesto defenderla de los crueles rumores en caso de que corriera verdadero peligro de ser echada.

Sango, por su parte, se encargaría de intentar que ella aceptara unirse al club de artes marciales, del que era parte, pensaba que si Rin aprendía a defenderse, se sentiría menos sola y amenazada, además de aumentar su agilidad y así evitar los accidentes. En cuanto a Enju, que quería graduarse en un futuro como contadora, había decidido que tal vez podría ayudarla a administrarse y que su familia, que era económicamente pudiente, podría ayudarla para los papeleos de la seguridad social y de vivir bajo el techo de los Higurashi. Ella también había llorado ante su estoico y preocupado hermano mayor para conseguir aquella promesa. La única que no estaba al tanto de todos esos planes era Rin.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente, con una mirada triste, cuando Kagome finalmente se acercó con una tenue sonrisa y el rostro avergonzado.

─Disculpa, Rin-chan, he hablado con mi familia sobre tu situación y nos estábamos preguntando si no te gustaría vivir y trabajar en el templo Higurashi por un tiempo ─contuvo la respiración a la espera de respuestas.

─Oh, no ─Rin estaba avergonzada de que su historia recorriera libremente los pasillos y suscitara lástima y desdén─, no quisiera ocasionarle problemas a tu familia. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Kagome juntó ambas palmas de las manos frente al rostro en un gesto de súplica, con una cara inocente.  
─No es ninguna molestia, por el contrario, las actividades del templo han aumentado últimamente y el abuelo necesita ayuda. Una mano amiga vendría muy bien. Eres alguien de confianza y mi familia lo reconoce, por eso te sugerí como posible empleada ─las otras dos chicas esperaban ansiosas detrás de ella.

─Te agradezco que hayas pensado en mí, Kagome, pero me temo que no sé nada de ser delegada de un templo o una miko, como tú.

─No se necesita experiencia, mi abuelo y yo te enseñaremos todo lo que necesites. Es posible que más que todo, empieces por unas sencillas tareas de limpieza. Con eso podrás pagar el gasto de vivir en nuestra casa, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Sango no lo soportó más y, ante la cara sorprendida de Rin, la tomó de una mano y se acercó a hablarle con sincera preocupación.  
─Por favor, Rin-chan, te pido que aceptes. Lamento decirlo así, pero hemos estado oyendo rumores de lo que haces en el distrito comercial ─Rin agachó la cabeza para que sus ojos no fueran vistos─. Nadie debe exponerse a algo como eso y no queremos que eso te ocasione más problemas. Aceptando un trabajo en el templo estarás mucho mejor que sin un lugar a donde ir.

─Eso es cierto ─agregó Enju tímidamente─. Kagome es una buena hermana mayor, te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido. Este no es un momento en que debas permanecer sola.

─¿Y qué pasará si contagio de mi enfermedad a tu familia, Kagome? ─no levantaba la vista─ ¿Te parece justo para ellos?

─Si le temiéramos a tu enfermedad, no estaría haciéndote esta propuesta ─replicó ella.

─Mi familia tiene médicos entre sus conocidos ─agregó Enju─. Estoy seguro de que se interesarán por tu caso y querrán ayudarte. Por favor, acepta nuestra ayuda.

Rin se soltó de las manos de sus compañeras y se cubrió el rostro.  
─Son muy buenas ─sollozó─. Yo en cambio, soy una mala persona. Debo serlo, sino, el destino no me hubiera cobrado con tantas cosas malas. No sé cómo aceptar, estoy asustada y ya no soporto más esto ─lloraba abiertamente.

─Lo sabemos, por eso queremos que vayas a casa ─Kagome acarició suavemente su cabeza─. Mi abuelo piensa orar por ti cada día hasta que te sientas mejor. Cualquier dios, sin importar qué tan implacable sea, aceptará perdonarte por cualquier cosa que tú o tu familia hayan hecho en el pasado. Nosotras te conocemos bien, sabemos que no eres una mala persona, creemos en ti y creemos que vas a salir de esta.

─¿Cómo es posible, chicas?

─Como sea, pero vamos a poner todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para facilitártelo.

─Cuando seas una abogada de éxito, podrás retribuírnoslo ─intentó Sango alivianar el aire, mientras jugaba con su largo pelo castaño recogido en una coleta.

Rin la miró con sus ojos brillantes todavía húmedos y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. En el tiempo en que amaba estudiar, había decidido que quería ser abogada. Oh, había tantas cosas que en realidad soñaba, pero todos sus sueños habían sido enterrados de a poco.

Se preguntó qué tan malo sería aceptar. No tenía una mejor opción que aquella.

En la tarde, luego de acabar con las actividades curriculares y acondicionar los salones de clases, Kagome y Rin tomaron el mismo rumbo. El templo Higurashi quedaba algo lejos, por lo que debían tomar el metro, un autobús y un minibús. Así y todo, llegarían cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Subieron tranquilamente las escaleras que llevaban a lo alto de la colina en la cual el templo se asentaba, pasaron la roja puerta torii y se lavaron las manos. Cuando llegaron al templo principal, tocaron la campana, ofrecieron algunas monedas y se anunciaron ante los dioses con un par de palmas. Kagome pidió porque los males de Rin cesaran. Rin, en cambio, pidió que sus males no se contagiaran a los Higurashi. Si algo les pasaba, jamás volvería a dormir tranquila. Sin embargo, desde que había llegado a ese sitio, una extraña paz la había invadido, como si hubiera entrado en una burbuja de protección. Los últimos incidentes casi le habían quitado toda la fe, pero ahora pensaba que tan vez sí había algún dios en el templo. Cada una tomó un ema, que eran las tablillas en las que se escribían los pedidos a los dioses. Cada una puso su propia petición sin contar o ver la de la otra.

En esta actividad se encontraban, cuando hizo su aparición el abuelo de la chica y las saludó amablemente. Como el templo quedaba algo lejos de su anterior lugar de residencia, Rin había tenido pocas ocasiones de visitar la casa Higurashi, pero recordaba que el anciano era muy amable. Habló con él y éste le aseguró que Kagome le había relatado su dura historia. El delegado mostró conmiseración por ella y se ofreció que oraran. Entraron untos al templo y ambas chicas esperaron mientras el sacerdote hacía cánticos frente a ellas, agitando una rama de sakaki y avivando un fuego sagrado en el que tendría visiones que le permitirían ayudar a la atribulada Rin. Luego, le hizo preguntas sobre su estilo de vida y el de sus familiares y le pidió diferentes detalles sobre las extrañas experiencias que había tenido en los últimos meses.

Ambas se preocuparon cuando el anciano irrumpió en un profundo, inquietante silencio. Se miraron entre sí y esperaron alertadas. El hombre se giró hacia ellas con seria expresión.

─Lamento informarte que las sospechas de tus compañeras parecen ser ciertas. Al parecer, tienes una maldición a cuestas, que te sigue desde tiempos pasados ─se tocaba la barba pensativo─ ¿Recuerdas haber tenido sensaciones de deja vu?

─Muchas veces.

─Puede que necesitemos hacer en ti varios rituales de purificación. De lo contrario, tal vez no tengas una noche tranquila en mucho tiempo. Entretanto, sólo puedo aconsejarte una cosa: antes de que llegue la media noche, vendrás a esconderte aquí, dentro del templo. Construiremos una barrera sagrada. Pondremos un futón si es necesario, pero ese instante, entre la hora de la rata y la hora del buey es el peor momento para las manifestaciones sobrenaturales, especialmente sobre ti. Tienes que estar atenta y protegida.

Rin se mordió el labio. Todo aquel ritual simplemente la había hecho sentirse peor, no le agradaba nada aquella noticia.

─No sé bien cómo lo haya expuesto mi nieta, pero de momento, lo más seguro será que te quedes viviendo aquí por un tiempo hasta que ya no estés atormentada. He visto pocos casos como el tuyo.

─Así parece ─se rindió─. Pero tendré que ir a buscar mis pertenencias. No son muchas, no me llevará mucho tiempo. ¿Podría venir mañana, señor Higurashi?

Él asintió y ella se inclinó en el suelo de antigua madera, agradeciendo.

─Le prometo esforzarme mucho para pagar con mi trabajo sus servicios religiosos, señor.

─Nos aseguraremos de que tu familia descanse en paz y tú vuelvas a ser feliz ─la alentó Kagome.

El abuelo accedió entonces a mostrarle todas las partes del templo para que ella se adaptara y pudiera trabajar adecuadamente en la limpieza en los días subsiguientes. Conoció el templo más grande en toda su extensión, el segundo templo, que era más pequeño y dentro del cual había un pozo sellado, el cual se decía que estaba encantado, y los dos enormes depósitos, en los cuales guardaban todo tipo de reliquias que habían adquirido con su trabajo, alguna de ellas invaluables.

En uno de estos depósitos, a ella le atrajo la presencia de una pequeña estatuilla en cerámica roja con la forma de un elegante caballo celestial. La hizo sentirse rara, no le gustó, nunca le habían gustado los caballos, le deban miedo y no comprendía muy bien por qué. Nunca había tenido un corcel ni mucho menos montado. Cerca de la puerta vio un espejo dorado con su marco decorado. Vio en su reflejo lo demacrada que estaba. No quería seguir dando lástima, así que arregló su negro cabello lo mejor que pudo. Entonces, en el reflejo, le dio la impresión de que aquella estatuilla de caballo cobraba movimiento. Se giró de súbito, pero la estatuilla seguía como antes. Rin sacudió la cabeza, la falta de sueño y los relatos de fantasmas debían estarle afectando realmente. Salió para seguir con las indicaciones del señor Higurashi y cerró la puerta del depósito detrás de sí.

Recordó su advertencia de entrar al templo a media noche. En el pasado, las horas se contaban al revés para que coincidieran con el consumo de incienso, desde la novena hasta la séptima y desde la sexta hasta la cuarta, de la mañana y de la noche respectivamente. La novena de la noche y la octava: es decir, desde las doce hasta las cuatro de la mañana, eran las horas de los dioses, los shirei. Se tocó la frente y suspiró cansada. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a tener unas noches bastante agitadas.


End file.
